Se noyer dans ses peines
by Siria
Summary: Je suis dangereux, Remus a toujours dis cela a Tonks... mais pourquoi? OS


Salut tout le monde! Hey hey! L'école est finie:) **La fic suivante est en lien avec la fic Année maraudeuses mais on peut quand même comprendre sans avoir lu!!! **

Pour ceux qui m'ont lu: désoler de la lenteur, mais jai commenceé à travailler!

Bonne lecture

**Se noyer dans ses peines**

La nuit est quelque chose de bien étrange. Autant elle te plonge dans la solitude et te force à être seul avec toi-même et tes rêves, autant elle peut te permettre de faire mille et une folies. Du moins, c'était la théorie de bien des gens dans ce monde.

En ce début d'été, les arbres étaient sensés être en train de bourgeonner, les fleurs devraient commencer à éclore et les animaux commencent à apparaîtrent. Pourtant, des nuits comme celle qu'il faisait à Londres en cette fin mai, on ne pouvait rien voir de cela. C'était le genre de nuit où la lune était cachée par les nuages et dont les lampadaires n'étaient pas capables de tout éclairer.

Tout comme à l'extérieur, tout était noir dans le Square Grimaud. Le feu mourrait peu à peu dans l'antre de la cheminée et tous les rideaux étaient tirés, car le soleil réveillait la mère de Sirius qui commençait à hurlée dès l'aube.

Tous dormaient, épuisés par la récente réunion. Pourtant, Remus n'avait pas sommeil. C'était aujourd'hui…

Lorsqu'il s'était levé, cela l'avait frappé. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné un solide coup de poing pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Humph! Comment pouvait-il oublier ça? Depuis que tout cela s'était produit, cela ne cesse de le ronger, le consumer à l'intérieur. Lorsque Sirius était encore vivant, il lui avait fait souvent la remarque qu'il semblait pâle et fatigué. Lui, pour ne pas l'inquiété, se contenait de sourire et de lui dire que c'était seulement à cause de ses transformations. C'était vrai, elles n'aidaient pas…. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il le détruisait. De plus, une autre personne venait aggravé cet état sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte… Pourquoi tout lui tombait sur la tête.

- Remus?

Le concerné se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait appelée. Il soupira lourdement. Elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en ce moment.

- Oui Tonks?

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et alla à ses côtés. Ce dernier était à la fenêtre et regardait l'extérieur à la recherche d'un brin de lumière. Lorsqu'il la senti a ses côtés, il ne dérogea pas de sa recherche, par peur de…. De il ne savait trop quoi.

- Tu devrais te reposer, la pleine lune c'est demain. Dit-elle d'une voix calme

- Je le sais très bien merci.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton sec, presque méchant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui rappelle? Il était loup-garou depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'en étaient les pleines lunes. Tonks soupira.

- Pourquoi tu me réponds toujours comme ça?

Remus se retourna vers elle, sans rien dire.

- Je veux dire, depuis que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments... Tu… Tu es distant, froid et même à la limite méchant.

Elle avait les yeux gonflés d'eau, il posa un regard calme et serin sur elle.

- Je te l'ai dit Tonks, je suis trop dangereux…

- Non! Ce n'est pas vrai!

- Je suis un loup-garou, je suis dangereux…

- Tu n'es qu'un loup-garou qu'une fois par mois. Les autres soirs et même le jour, tu restes Remus Lupin… et tu ne peux pas me faire de mal quand tu es toi.

Un coup de poignard dans le cœur n'aurait pas été plus douloureux. Tonks… Tonks parlait comme _elle_… Sans même dire un mot, ni même soupirer, il quitta lentement le salon pour aller dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit et mit ses mains dans son visage.

Pourquoi Tonks avait dit ça ce soir?...C'était aujourd'hui….

Cela faisait seize ans qu'il avait tué Naomie, la femme de sa vie. C'était lors d'une éclipse. Personne n'avait vraiment fait attention de remarquer quand cela se produisait… Personne n'avait compris non plus que pendant une heure la lune est pleine devant le soleil….

Remus ferma les yeux, bien qu'il fût dans son stade de loup-garou, il gardait des images bien clair des évènements….Tout s'était fait si rapidement.

Étant donné qu'elle travaillait trop, il l'avait empêché de rentrer un matin et l'avait obligé à se rendormir…

_Les pensées de Remus __s'interrompirent lorsqu'une grande douleur lui transperça la poitrine. Il laissa tout tomber pour se tenir le ventre. Il émit des plaintes sourdes pour éviter de réveiller et d'inquiéter Naomie. Il essaya péniblement de marcher en réalisant ce qui se passait : il allait se transformer! Incapable de se lever à cause de la douleur, il mit ses mains au sol alors que ses griffes poussaient et enfonçaient dans le plancher. Ne se demandant par pourquoi il allait se transformer alors qu'il était en plein jour, il pensait plus a quitter la maison pour éviter une catastrophe. Il dut faire trop de bruit, car il vit Naomie sortir de la chambre._

_Remus qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Naomie avait entendu Remus se transformer et elle était aller le voir. Elle était arrivée au stade final de la transformation de son amoureux, alors le loup-garou lui avait sauté dessus. Elle avait réussi a s'enfuir dans le premier endroit où elle pourrait aller : la chambre_.

Toujours les yeux fermés, Remus eut un frisson. Il avait peur de se souvenir du reste…. Mais les images venaient à lui plus vite qu'il ne le souhaitait. Il tremblait, comme la fois qu'il l'avait découverte… Il tremblait de tout son être. S'il aurait été seul, il aurait laissé échapper un cri de détresse.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait tué la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Depuis cela, il se l'était juré : plus jamais il ne touchera à une fille, aussi belle et compréhensive qu'elle soit.

Après tout, il était un monstre, une bête. Pourquoi avait-il cru que le bonheur d'aimer lui était réservé ? Lui, un loup-garou ! Il avait été fou de croire qu'il pourrait vivre comme les autres, comme ceux qui étaient normaux.

Remus vit d'autres images devant ses yeux, tout aussi horribles…

_Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Naomie regardait tout autour d'elle… Elle __comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue pour elle. La chambre n'était pas équipée de fenêtre. La seule sortie possible était la porte dans laquelle, le loup-garou piochait. Après avoir fait une dernière chose, elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle vit le loup-garou se ruer vers elle. Il n'y avait plus rien…_

Remus étouffa plusieurs jurons et frappa dans son oreiller. C'était de SA faute. Qu'importe ce que les autres lui ont dit, il le croyait encore. Si ce n'avait pas été de lui, elle serait partie travailler et rien de ça ne se serait produit… Il serait sûrement encore avec elle et serait heureux.

Mais non, il était un meurtrier…. Il était dangereux.

- Remus ?

Le lycanthrope soupira. Qui l'appelait encore ? Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et affronter la réalité.

- Remus ?

- Tonks, laisse-moi tranquille. Marmonna-t-il.

- De tous les surnoms que tu m'as donnés, je n'ai jamais entendu le nom de Tonks. Ria une voix trop familière à ses oreilles.

Toujours gardant les yeux fermés, Remus fronça les sourcils. C'est alors qu'il l'a vit…. Naomie. Sa belle, sa douce. Elle avait ses grands cheveux bruns frisés attachés, comme elle l'aimait. Ses yeux pétillaient encore. Sa peau n'avait aucune marque. Elle lui souriait. Ce sourire… Elle lui faisait lorsqu'il se réveillait de ses transformations…

- Na… s'étrangla-t-il

- J'aime mieux ça! Ria-t-elle

- Na…

Il tenta de la toucher, mais ce qu'il ne ressentit, ce n'était que de l'air… du vent…du vide.

- C'est bien moi, mais tu dois m'oublier Remus ! Il…

- Non ! coupa Remus

Il se releva, gardant les yeux clos. Il avait peur de les ouvrir et qu'elle ne disparaisse.

- Remus, dit calmement Naomie, je crois que l'on te l'a trop souvent dit… mais sache que je savais les risques que je prenais en te fréquentant. J'en étais consciente, mais je ne me suis pas empêché de t'aimer…

Il soupira, ne sachant pas trop où elle voulait en venir. Il se contenta de se coucher sur le lit et de l'écouter.

- Tonks aussi le sait et bien plus que moi, j'en suis sûre. Alors ne passe pas à côté de l'amour de ta vie pour moi.

- Mais TU es l'amour de ma vie.

- Remus… je suis morte et enterrée. Tonks, elle, est vivante et t'ouvre ses bras. Elle n'attend que de les refermer sur toi. C'est une fille bien et tu l'aimes, alors pourquoi faire taire ton cœur ?

- Mais… je suis dangereux….

Il entendit un soupir cristallin, c'était un mélange de vent et de carillons aux oreilles de Remus.

- Moi je te dis que tu te dis sa car tu as peur.

- Peur ?

- Oui. Peur d'aimer à nouveaux. Allez Remus, passe à autre chose, je crois qu'il est temps… après seize ans…

Puis le noir…. Remus ouvrit les yeux, troublé par cette visite peu commune. Avait-il rêvé à ça où cela avait été bien réel ? Il secoua sa tête puis songea aux dernières paroles de Naomie… Un sourire bien étrange se forma sur les lèvres du loup-garou.

Dans le salon, Tonks était à la fenêtre et combattait ses larmes depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Sirius l'avait prévenu, Remus serait sûrement bloqué par quelque chose. Mais il n'avait jamais précisé quoi… Était-ce l'âge ? Le fait qu'elle soit maladroite ? L'état de loup-garou de Remus ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle n'eu même pas le temps de soupirer suite à cette pensée qu'elle sentit quelqu'un la faire pivoter. Puis, des lèvres contre les siennes. Surprise, elle regarda qui l'embrassait ainsi et sentit ses jambes devenir molles…. Remus.

Ce dernier, alors qu'il entraînait Tonks dans un baiser rempli d'amour et de passion, entendit une toute petite voix cristalline lui souffler.

"Cristal nous l'a toujours dit. On peut se noyer dans ses peines où y nager, c'est un choix(1). Tu viens de trouver ta bouée Remus…."

**Taratataaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Voila les zamis! Z'avez aimé? Jveux des reviews:P**

**Allez, bonne nuit!**

**Siria**

1 Extrait de la chanson « des millions de fois » de Maurane


End file.
